


Mad King at my Doorstep

by aam5ever



Series: The Tales of Risewood [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Writer AU, jon being a very good host, jon the normal guy, writer!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's luck is down until a helpful Jon comes along and takes him in like the little puppy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad King at my Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> this was like 1402 light years overdue.

The rain fell on the cozy home in a mellow symphony. The night was a deep, royal blue as street lamps flickered outside. Jon sighed as he closed one of the curtains of his window, shutting out the outside world. He loved the rain, but he always shut the curtains at night.

He hummed a small tune as he made his way to the window in the front of the small house. Jon didn't need anything too spectacular. A roof over a head and a comfy bed, and he was content. 

Thunder grumbled in the clouds above. Jon was about to close the curtains when he spotted a figure outside. It was hard to see, but the person was sitting at the side of the road in the rain. Whoever it was must be freezing, since it was only late March. Jon was unsure if he should go tend to the mysterious man or not. What if it was some sociopath? What if it was someone who wanted to kidnap people? What if-

"Ah, fuck it." He said to himself. He got his (bright) blue umbrella, slipped on flip flops, and opened his house door. "Let's see what's up with this guy." The wind outside blew his T-Shirt to and fro, his legs getting goosebumps underneath the pajama pants. Nonetheless, Jon ventured outside, into the rain.

The man that was sitting on the curb had hair the hue of dirtied straw, due to the rain. He had a black jacket on, and sat slumped over with his elbows on his raised knees. The man seemed to be fiddling with his thumbs, a sigh letting out a puff of smoke from his lips. "God damn it, Geoff..." He said to himself. "Why do you even trust me..."

"Hello?" The voice, Jon's voice, reached the mysterious person's ears. He turned to meet Jon's soft blue eyes with his own. 

Immediately, his first question was, "Do you have a phone?" while Jon's was, "Are you okay?"

The man answered first. "Oh, um... yes. I just need a phone, please."

Jon nods after a moment of analyzing the guy's face. He was familiar... where had he seen him before? "Yeah, come inside..." He led him into his cozy home, which was warm and inviting.

"I'm Ryan." The man introduced himself as a formality. They shook hands, which Jon slightly regret due to how cold and damp Ryan's were. Then, something clicked.

"Wait... Ryan?" Jon raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Ryan Hagwood?"

Ryan rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "It's Haywood." Instantly, the younger man's eyes brightened as he smiled widely.

"The guy who wrote the series Mad King!"

"I suppose."

Jon suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'll get you a phone... and something to eat." He hurried off before Ryan could tell him that he didn't need to worry himself with the refreshments. Unsure of what to do next, the writer looked around. The living room had mainly blue and neutral colors that was charming and welcoming. It also made Ryan wonder if Jon lived alone, since there weren't any pictures of anyone other than him and parents (relatives?) on the walls.

"Here." An iPhone was thrusted towards him. How trusting was this guy of strangers? "You look pretty cold." Jon was examining his face, a small smile still playing upon his lips. "Would you like some soup?" He walked over to the kitchen, where Ryan followed with an unsure expression.

He then gave Jon the most reassuring smile he could muster. "I don't need a thing, really..." He promised. 

The other man blinked before shaking his head, reaching up into true cupboard. "I don't think you're telling the truth." He pulled down a bowl and shut the cupboard, going to his pantry for the soup can. 

Ryan looked close to offended. "And what makes you think that?" He dripped a bit on the floor, and looked down at the small mess he was making. Shame overtook his face. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jon started putting the soup in the bowl. "Besides..." He now shut the soup in the microwave. "I heard your stomach growl when you came in." 

A small blush spread across Ryan's face as he mumbled, "Fine." Jon let out a small chuckle before the microwave went off and he retrieved his soup for his guest. This man... wasn't as broody and scary as the books made it seem. You would swear the guy who wrote it belonged to an asylum, that's how crazy his writing ideas worked. Yet... they worked so well. The book was a hit, and Jon was one of the many '#1 fans'. 

"Sit." Jon pulled out a chair for the gentleman.

Ryan took a seat slowly. "I'm sorry for... the wet floor." He apologized again. 

At that, his host shook his head and waved it off. "Don't worry about it, honestly." He retrieved a spoon for the guy, who thanked him and took a spoonful of warm soup into his mouth. After the night he's had, this was probably the best thing that happened. "So, what happened? I heard you were in town for a signing, but now you're here..." Jon had sat down by now, head leaning against a fist while he looked over at Ryan.

"Yeah... lots of bad turns, signings, and a bar later, here I am." Ryan chuckled before taking another spoonful. "I lost my phone at the bar, and when I walked back, it wasn't there. And then my friend Geoff freaking lost me, and I didn't have money to pay for a pay phone, and when it started to rain I couldn't get a hold of anyone who would offer their phone." He looked over at Jon's phone. "I wasn't really expecting such hospitality."

Jon smiled. This guy wasn't really used to nice people or something, if all of this was surprising to him. "You were sitting out there like a neglected puppy." He joked. "Of course I'm gonna take you in."

They continued to talk, Ryan telling Jon all the details the man wanted to know about the book and Jon telling him about his own thoughts and theories. "I really thought that the character Prince Free had a deeper backstory. Like, that the reason he was always smiling and laughing was because in his earlier life he never could. The responsibilities of being the next King would plague his kid days."

 

Ryan enjoyed everything Jon had to say. Long after he finished his soup (and drink, once Jon insisted he had to try some fresh lemonade), he continued to listen to this man speak. Jon reminded him of when he first started writing... it was refreshing. 

Finally, after a while, Jon looked over at his phone. "Did you ever...-"

"Oh, shit." Ryan picked up the phone quickly. "I completely forgot, honestly." He nervously laughed before typing in Geoff's number. "Sorry for staying so long..." He looked into Jon's eyes, and all of a sudden, a thought came across his mind.

This guy was so fuckin' cute.

And honestly, Jon thought the same thing. He excused himself while Ryan spoke to Geoff.

When he came back, Ryan was standing by the chair. "After his yelling, I told him the address and he should be outside shortly." Just then, a car screeched to a halt outside. "It was really nice meeting you, Jon." He extended his hand.

Jon shook it, giving Ryan a slip of paper. "My number... whenever you're in town." The look on his face was a strange mixture of false confidence and hope. 

Ryan took it, and looked down at the number. "I'll make sure I visit this town often then." He said with a grin. They made their way to the door, and right before he left, he said to Jon, "Besides, people here seem to be very hospitable."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
